Ni luz ni oscuridad
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: "Se me negó absolutamente todo por haber nacido bajo una estrella de mal agüero, hasta el derecho a una identidad propia. Yo solo era Deuteros, el Segundo, el hermano de Aspros." Deuteros narra su vida de forma paralela a como ya lo hizo Aspros en Luz y oscuridad. No hace falta leer ambos, son independientes entre sí. (The Lost Canvas)


Esto está empezado desde que publiqué Luz y oscuridad. Es la pareja de ese shot. Me quedaba escribir el final. Si queda mal, lo siento. No suelo dejar cosas tan cortas a medias para retomarlas tanto tiempo después.**  
**

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Las estrellas bajo las cuales nacimos mi hermano y yo marcaron el nacimiento de la luz y de la oscuridad. Aspros, sólo por haber llegado al mundo en el momento idóneo según los astros, tenía al alcance de su mano la posibilidad de labrarse un futuro perfecto. A mí, en cambio, se me negó absolutamente todo por haber nacido bajo una estrella de mal agüero, hasta el derecho a una identidad propia. Yo solo era Deuteros, el Segundo, el hermano de Aspros.

Se podría decir que me rendí antes de empezar siquiera a luchar. Interioricé todo aquello que me decían durante mi infancia y me metí en el papel de sombra a muy temprana edad. Cuanto más oscura fuera mi sombra, cuanto más penosa fuera mi vida, más prometedor sería el futuro de mi hermano mayor. Era como si mi desgracia le abriera puertas a Aspros. En mi mente esto tenía sentido, todo encajaba a la perfección. Yo no tenía derecho a nada y mi hermano tenía derecho a todo. En el momento en que yo obtuviera algo, sería a costa de quitárselo a él. Cada cosa que yo conseguía era algo que Aspros ya no tendría. Eso no era aceptable; no podía negarle nada a mi otra mitad. Así se me educó; así crecí.

No sé cuándo cambié de parecer, pero hubo un punto en que decidí que mis esfuerzos por mantenerme al margen no favorecían lo suficiente a Aspros. No podía limitarme a no tener nada; eso no me libraba de mi condición de lastre. Debía hacerme más fuerte para serle útil. Así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro; mi oscuridad le haría brillar más y él ganaría una marioneta. A raíz de esto empecé a entrenar duro, aspirando a acercarme al nivel de mi hermano, sabiendo que éste era inalcanzable para alguien como yo, que había nacido bajo una estrella de mal agüero. Pensé que por fin estaba haciendo algo bien, pero fue entonces cuando mi hermano empezó a cambiar.

Sí, Aspros llevaba un tiempo rodeado de una oscuridad en la que no reparé—o en la que no quise reparar— hasta que empezaron los rumores. Esos rumores fueron la gota que colmó el vaso, aquello que hizo que Aspros tendiera la mano a aquella oscuridad que le acompañaba. El Patriarca iba a nombrar a Sísifo de Sagitario como su sucesor. Eso era inaceptable, debió de pensar Aspros. Por eso debía morir. ¿Y qué mejor manera de llevar a cabo su plan de traición que usar a su hermano, a su sombra, al Segundo? Por primera vez en mi vida, me rebelé contra él. Me libré del influjo de su ataque gracias a la intervención del caballero de Virgo y acabé con su macabro plan. Y con su vida.

Elegí convertirme en un ogro, en un ser temido, y me escondí del resto del mundo en una isla, llevando conmigo la armadura que hasta entonces había llevado Aspros. Entrené diligentemente, aspirando a crear un ataque que me permitiera ganarme una identidad propia. No podía usar la Explosión Galáctica, el orgullo de los caballeros de Géminis. Ese era el mejor ataque de mi hermano, del Aspros que soñaba con crear un mundo en el que ambos pudiéramos vivir en paz, sin tener que esconder mi rostro o ser juzgado por los astros que reinaban en el firmamento en el momento de mi nacimiento. No podía manchar su memoria ni la de sus predecesores, tenía que buscarme la vida como fuera para llegar a algo que estuviera a su altura. En el volcán de Isla Kanon perfeccioné mi técnica y me preparé para luchar en la inminente guerra.

Han pasado los años y vuelvo a estar cara a cara con Aspros. Ahora lleva una armadura negra, el color que usaban para definir mi alma en el pasado. Qué equivocados estaban todos al llamarnos luz y oscuridad. Es obvio que Aspros no es luz y que yo no soy oscuridad; no hay más que ver los colores de nuestras armaduras. Por otra parte, sería una locura decir lo contrario; ni Aspros es la oscuridad ni yo soy la luz. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de ello. Irónicamente, lo correcto sería decir que fue sólo un hombre ciego quien logró darse cuenta de ello.

Desde que nacimos quisieron separarnos, diferenciarnos, distanciarnos. Ese fue el error que todos cometieron. Incluso nosotros mismos fuimos partícipes de ello. La verdad es que somos un único ser. Ambos, como entidad única, somos luz y oscuridad. Por separado, como Aspros y Deuteros, no somos nada. Casi toda mi vida he pretendido ser una sombra en vano. Después luché por ganar una identidad propia, también para nada. Ha llegado el momento de aceptar quién soy.

Me llamo Deuteros, y no soy ni luz ni oscuridad.


End file.
